Frieza vs Goku
by jokerboy66
Summary: What if Goku hadn't defeated Frieza? What if Frieza won? What would happen? "grabs a bucket of KFC" Let's find out!


Freiza vs Goku

.

On a Namek planet about to explode.

Goku is in the midst of transforming. His veins are popping out of his arms and his forehead. Freiza is keeping his cool, laughing. Freiza says, "The monkey is getting mad because I killed his bald monk. What are you going to do, cry?"

Goku looks toward the sky and howls like a werewolf. Then his hair starts to straighten toward the sky. Then a bright light engulfs him. Freiza shields his eyes. When the light fades, Goku is standing there with his legs spread out. A golden force field is surrounding him. His hair is extended to the sky. It's also a brilliant gold color. He then opens his mouth to speak while Freiza sneered at him.

Goku growls, "Looks like I'm the hope of the universe now. You will pay. You-will-pay! YAH!

Rocks start to rise from the ground. Mild earthquakes start up. A mountain crumbles. Goku glances at Freiza. Freiza gets into a battle stance.

Freiza chuckles, "Are we going to start fighting or are you going to yell like a little punk?

CRACK! Goku had rushed forward and cracked Freiza in his big mouth. Freiza stumbles back a couple of steps and clenches his fist. Before Goku can do a second attack, Freiza comes at Goku with a right. Goku ducks, then comes back up to headbutt Freiza in his chin. Freiza does a back-flip. He wipes the blood dripping from his bottom lip. He glares at Goku. Goku crouches into a battle stance. They both know no words need to be exchanged. Freiza teleports simultaneously as Goku does. The surviving Namekiamen animals look toward the sky. All they here is sound barriers continually being broken. This goes on for roughly 45 min. When they reappear, Goku is in the air and Freiza is standing below him floating on the water. They both have a couple of scratches on various parts of their body.

Goku panting, "You have taken too many lives Freiza! Your reign of terror and suffering ends now! Freiza, "It's not over yet you miserable monkey. Take 50%!

Goku spits, "50% of what, your wimpyness?

Freiza, "50% of this! HYAH!

A purple-silver aura rose around Freiza's body. Small rocks started to rise. Goku just stood there staring at Freiza, unshaken by his power. There was a great flash of light. Goku shielded his eyes. When he opened them, Freiza was standing there with his legs spread apart, with his arms down and his legs spread apart. He looked defiantly at Goku.

Freiza, "Now let's turn this battle around a bit.

Goku, "You think that power shakes me?

Freiza, "You're bluffing!"

Goku narrows his eyes. The truth is Goku was trembling. He dug his boots into the dirt to stop trembling. Freiza's power was overwhelming. Goku couldn't possibly defeat Freiza! But that doesn't mean he won't try!

BAM! Whoa! Freiza teleported behind Goku and kicked him in the back of his head. Goku staggered forward, then whipped around. Freiza was right there. As Goku cocked back for a punch, his fist caught on something. But Freiza was still standing in front of him! Goku turned around...it was Freiza! But how? Freiza 2 forced Goku's arms behind his back. Goku's golden hair was starting to falter, Starting to lose it's gleam... Goku starts to speak weakly.

Goku, "How...the hell...are you doing this? Freiza, "An afterimage. Add more power to it, you have a flesh and blood clone. I see this benefits me. Goku, "How? You insufferable piece of shi- Freiza, "Look at your hair you monkey!

Goku looks in the river at his reflection. His hair is falling into it's normal position! Goku screams, " No! I can't change back! I...ACK!

The Freiza clone then jams his tail into Goku's back. Blood is spurting from Goku's six-pack and mouth. Goku speaks his final words, "Forgive me, inhabitants of Earth...

The clone vanishes. Goku falls to the ground, his pupils vanishing. Freiza powers down, then spits onto Goku's back.

Freiza laughs, " Thanks for the workout. Say hi to your father for me...

The End

* * *

Sorry I wrapped the ending up so quickly. I had a major case of writer's block. Please review! I'm trying to get my life up to par!


End file.
